


A Hairy Situation

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Hair, Crack, Gen, Mild Language, bucky has a hair care routine, just a goofy thing i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This was my crack fic square for star spangled bingo on tumblr.  It was somehow lost since last year, but I recently came across it and decided to share it here. You know Bucky has a hair care routine to keep his hair so luscious looking. Sam is over it!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson & Steve Rogers, bucky barnes & sam wilson & steve rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Hairy Situation

“Oh my god!”

Steve rolled his eyes when he heard Sam’s exclamation before Sam had even walked into the room. He was sure this had something to do with Bucky. Anytime either man was complaining it was usually about the other. A moment later, sure enough, Sam walked into the room followed by Bucky.

Steve continued with his drawing he had been working on pretending he hadn’t heard Sam. Why he thought that would work he couldn’t tell you cause seconds later Sam was plopping down into the chair next to Steve sighing loudly.

Steve glanced his way then back to his sketchpad. “What happened now?” he asked, not really caring but knowing he had to hear about it anyway. Where was Nat when he needed her? She usually diffused the situations between Sam and Buck fairly quickly, mostly because the guys were more scared of her than they were of him.

“All he has talked about the whole time we’ve been gone is his fucking hair!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up as he glared at Bucky who happened to be pulling on hair product after another out of his shopping bag. Sam flapped his hand toward Bucky as if to say, See?

Steve watched as Bucky continued to pull things out of his bag. He sighed and flipped his sketchbook closed standing and walking to where Bucky was lining things up on the table.

“Wow, Buck. That’s, uh, a lot of stuff you’ve bought there. What’s all this for?”

Bucky looked up, grinning at Steve. “I found all these videos on Youtube when I was searching for a way to help with split ends and frizziness. I couldn’t decide on just one of the products that was suggested, so I thought I would just try them all, see what works.”

Steve cut his eyes to where Sam was still sitting, catching him rolling his eyes and honestly surprised they didn’t stay permanently rolled to the back of his head with how exaggerated the eye roll was. Well, he was no help. He turned back to Bucky.

“Buck?” he asked softly.

Bucky was arranging the products on the table, looking over the instructions. He stopped to look up at Steve, smiling. “Yeah?”

Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t you think maybe ya overdid it a bit?”

“Whatdya mean?”

Steve waved his hand at the eight, no ten he realized seeing two smaller bottles behind the larger ones. “With buying all this? Do you really think you need all this?”

He heard Sam mutter under his breath, “Wasting your time, Cap.”

Bucky just stared at him as if he was asking him if he really needed to breathe. He glared at Steve as he gathered all the bottles to his chest and turned abruptly leaving the room without another word.

Steve sighed and looked over to Sam who just shrugged. “He is really in love with his hair, man.”

Steve rolled his eyes and followed after Bucky. He went to Bucky’s room and knocked on the door.

“Captain Rogers,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, “Sergeant Barnes has told me to inform you that unless you are willing to admit he has a gorgeous head of hair that needs to be properly maintained, you are not permitted to enter the room.”

Steve groaned loudly, kicking at the bottom of the door. “Are you serious right now, Bucky?” he yelled through the door.

Once again F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. “He asks that you not kick his door, please.”

Steve huffed out a loud sigh and mumbled, “Sorry,” then continued, “C’mon, Buck. Open up.” He sighed again. “Uh, I’m sorry if I was, uh, insensitive about your hair.”

The door opened a crack, one blue eye glaring out at him. “I don’t think I believe you.”

“Well, I am sorry. What’s that smell?” He sniffed getting a whiff of what smelled like strawberries.

“Hair mask. Supposed to help damaged hair,” Bucky said, finally opening the door all the way and letting Steve inside. 

“It smells really good.”

“Yeah,” was all Bucky replied. He went back to the mirror to continue applying the hair mask. Steve wandered over to where all the products were sitting, looking over each bottle, opening them and sniffing at the contents. Well, he thought, if nothing else, Bucky’s hair would smell really good.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Sam finally went to check on Bucky and Steve since they hadn’t come back. He knocked on Bucky’s door, figuring that’s where they were. When he heard Bucky say to come in, he opened the door finding Bucky and Steve sitting on Bucky’s couch with some kind of stuff all over their hair while they watched TV.

“Seriously?” he asked. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head then left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.


End file.
